Treatment of slaughtered animals by introducing (e.g., injecting) a treatment solution into the circulatory system of the slaughtered animals provides for improved meat quality and improved yield. Such processing, also called “rinsing,” involves the removal of the blood from the animal and the introduction of the treatment solution into the circulatory system. Rinsing processes can be performed on various animals including, but not limited to, cattle, horses, hogs, poultry, deer, buffalo, and sheep.
Treatment of slaughtered animals is complicated by a number of factors, and rinsing often must be performed under exacting conditions in order to provide for maximum meat quality while complying with health regulations.